FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the processing of photographic sheet material, in particular film or other photo-chemical material, particularly for developing exposed photographic material. In such a process the sheet material is brought into contact with aqueous processing liquids in a processing machine which comprises at least one wet processing station followed by a drying station in which wet sheet material comes into contact with heated drying air.